


(1) New Message

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, IshiHime - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Romantic Fluff, SadoIshi - Freeform, Sexting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unevenly-Sided Threesome, Vaginal Sex, established threesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Orihime returns home early from a month-long trip. Uryuu can't get out of class, but he doesn't want that to stop Chad and Orihime from having a happy reunion. They don't want him to feel left out, so they find a solution.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Inoue Orihime/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(1) New Message

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning, just in case: I know some people like a threesome to be even on all sides, and I do as well. However, in this fic, feelings might be even - but participation is definitely not.

"Hello? Chad?" Uryuu said, then he switched his phone to the other ear so that he could swing his bag up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Uryuu."  
  
"Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner?"  
  
"Hmm. When will you be home?"  
  
Uryuu smiled at the shorthand for Chad's apartment. Though they weren't actually living together, Uryuu spent more time at Chad's apartment than at his own; it was situated almost exactly between his own place and Orihime's, and Chad had the biggest shower out of all of them, besides.  
  
He didn't answer for a few seconds as he elbowed open the door. The wind hit him as soon as he was through it, warm and humid, flattening his shirt against his body. He held the door open for a group of students fleeing the first scattered drops of rain.  
  
"Two or three hours, maybe," Uryuu said, eyeing the sky. He frowned at the dark, heavy-bellied clouds over the quad and gave up on the idea of spending his free period in one last pre-exam note-skimming session at the park benches. He ducked back into the building and stepped into an empty classroom.  
  
"You could get some fish," Chad said. "And we're low on orange juice."  
  
Uryuu sat at a desk and opened his laptop. "Easy enough," he said.  
  
"All right. Good luck on your... "  
  
Just then, Uryuu heard Orihime's voice over the line, calling Chad's name. His eyes went unfocused and the notes he had pulled up on his screen completely slipped out of his mind. Heart beating faster, he listened the the high _Mmmm!_ and the low grunt uttered directly into the receiver of the phone. In his mind's eye, he saw Orihime throwing her arms around Chad's waist and trying to squeeze the life out of him.  
  
He heard a quick rasp of static, then, "Uryuu!"  
  
"Orihime," he said, smiling. “You’re back early.”  
  
"Yeah, we took an earlier train - I didn’t want to wait another day. I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I have too," Uryuu said. "Did you have a good trip?"  
  
"It was great! I'll tell you all about it later. I got you presents. When can you come home so I can give them to you?"  
  
Uryuu sighed. "It'll be a few hours. I have an exam next period that might take a while."  
  
"Awww! Well, okay," she said, the disappointment evident in her voice. Then she laughed, the sound distant.  
  
When she spoke again, her voice was softer, more serious. "I wish you were here now, though. I really did miss you."  
  
"I know," he said, and he tapped the space bar abstractedly. "You were gone for so long. I barely remember what you look like."  
  
Then she laughed again, into the phone this time. "Of course you do! I was only gone for a month. But hang on."  
  
And then she was gone, and he didn't get the chance to explain to her that when you've been dating someone for two months, one month really _is_ a long time. Not that he begrudged her the trip with Tatsuki, or wished that she hadn't gone, but he had felt every single day of her absence, and he was certain Chad had, too. He glanced at his laptop screen and undid the accidental changes he'd made to the document.  
  
"Okay, I'm back," she said, and he could hear her smiling. "You've got a text."  
  
As she said it, his phone gave a little beep, and he tilted it down to look at the screen. "Checking it," he said, loud enough for her to hear him, and he thumbed to the message. From Orihime, of course, with a picture attached.  
  
He opened the file, and he felt as if the breath had been squeezed out of him. There was Orihime, lying back on the couch with her head on the armrest, bright auburn hair spilling everywhere, grinning brightly at the camera as she held Chad’s phone to her ear. It wasn't the best picture he'd ever seen of her, but just knowing that that was _Chad's_ couch she was sitting on, and that she was there _right now_ was enough to make him sigh in a complicated mixture of happiness, longing, excitement and frustration. Sure she was there, probably with her legs draped over Chad’s lap, her suitcases piled up beside the door, home to stay... but he was _here_ , and skipping his exam to run home was absolutely out of the question. Even if he decided to, Chad and Orihime probably wouldn’t let him.  
  
He switched back to the call. “You look beautiful.”  
  
It took Orihime a second to answer, and Uryuu realized that Chad had probably been kissing her. He didn’t blame them one bit. If he’d been there, he'd be kissing her, too  
  
“You hush,” she said, and her voice was lower again, and slightly rougher. The sound of it like that, and the knowledge of what that meant, made his lower belly give a slow twist. Then she said, “Thank you,” and he heard faint rustling.  
  
He sighed. He didn’t feel like he was interrupting or imposing, but there wasn’t much he could do from all the way over here on campus. And he had a bit of studying to do besides. “Orihime. I’m glad you’re home.”  
  
“Me too, Uryuu,” she said, voice low and intimate and warm. The twisting in his belly moved lower, tightening his groin.  
  
“I’m... going to go. I need to get ready for my exam. And Orihime...” He tapped his fingers on the table, one quick run from pinky to thumb.  
  
“Yeah?” she asked.  
  
“Our agreement. Forget about it, for today.”  
  
“What? We don’t need to do _that_.” Her voice sounded less drugged now, more aware.  
  
“It’s okay,” Uryuu soothed. “I know he’s really missed you. You don’t have to wait for me.”  
  
Orihime was silent for a few seconds.  
  
“I want you to,” Uryuu said. “It’s okay. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Orihime said. “But come home as soon as you can.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Good luck on your exam, Uryuu.”  
  
“Thank you. See you soon.”  
  
Uryuu ended the call and stared blankly at the screen of his laptop for nearly a minute. He was unsure what made him make that suggestion, but now that he was off the phone and Orihime and Chad were alone together, without him, he felt a little twinge of regret, followed by another, smaller one of jealousy.  
  
But it was his own fault, he knew. Their agreement was in place for a few reasons, and Uryuu knew that one of them was to stave off the unnecessary jealousy that he suspected was only a problem for him. It was simple, really: if the three of them were not together, there were a few things they wouldn’t do. They saved oral and penetrative sex for the times when the three of them _were_ together. It had worked beautifully for them, had made one-on-one makeout sessions somehow more exciting with limits in place, and had made the times they’d all been together feel even more satisfying. Besides, it was much easier to take a full night off to study or work when he knew he wasn’t missing out on _everything_.  
  
Now, though, it _did_ feel like he was missing out on everything. He sighed and checked the time. If he hurried, he could get to Chad’s apartment in twenty minutes... and he’d be able to stay for three whole minutes before he’d have to leave again. That was no good. He frowned briefly, set the phone down on the table, and took a deep breath to clear his head so that he could focus on his notes.  
  
He was partially successful, and he was fully glad that he had studied so thoroughly over the past few nights. This last skim of his notes was really just a habit, one he sometimes didn’t need. Today, he didn’t need it. And that was a good thing, because thoughts of Chad and Orihime together kept utterly destroying his concentration.  
  
He blew out a hard puff of air in frustration and was about to pack up his laptop so that he could take a brisk, mind-clearing walk up and down the hall when his phone beeped.  
  
He flipped it open. A text message from Orihime, picture attached.  
  
**we didnt want u to b left out** , the text read.  
  
He opened the image, and his eyes widened at the tiny picture of Orihime, her hair fanning out around her softly smiling face, her shoulders naked. The picture cut off at the upper swell of her bare breasts.  
  
He stared, heart pounding. Then there was another message.  
  
The text was only a smiley face, and the image attached was of Chad, also shirtless. He was leaning over the camera, his heavily muscled arms braced to either side of it. His hair fell forward in waves, and he looked handsome and shy and maybe a little embarrassed.  
  
Uryuu felt embarrassed too, he realized. This felt wrong somehow. It felt crude and a little bit ridiculous.  
  
The next beep startled him.  
  
There was no text this time, just an image. It was obviously from Orihime’s point of view, and it showed most of her full, pale breasts. Chad’s big, dark hand cupped her left breast, and his open mouth covered her right nipple. Her hand tangled in his loose curls.  
  
Uryuu’s embarrassment was obliterated by a hard, hot pulse of arousal.  
  
Immediately, he got another message, text only.  
  
**we wont send any more if u dont want us to**  
  
He took a deep breath and dashed off a return message.  
  
**No one around. Don’t stop.**  
  
As soon as he hit _send_ , he stood and trotted to the classroom door. He closed it, then decided that if he was going to do this, he might as well make sure he wasn’t caught in the act. He engaged the lock. He glanced at the narrow windows that lined the top of the outer wall; they were big enough to let in the grey light of the developing thunderstorm, but not low enough that he could be seen from the outside.  
  
Just as he returned to his seat, his phone beeped.  
  
**We want to call you**  
  
No image, just the text, and it came from Orihime’s phone as the others had. But from the lack of spelling shortcuts, he knew the message came from Chad.  
  
He smiled and dialed.  
  
“Uryuu.” Chad’s voice was a caress, and Uryuu felt his ears go warm.  
  
“Yasutora,” he said back, his voice barely more than a whisper around the name.  
  
“Are you sure?” Chad asked.  
  
Uryuu let out a quick, quiet snort. “Of course I am,” he said, ignoring the fact that just a few minutes ago, he hadn’t been sure at all. “I suggested it, didn’t I?”  
  
“I know,” Chad said. “But I know you.”  
  
Uryuu frowned slightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“You do what’s right, even if... “  
  
Uryuu’s whole face was warm now, and for an entirely different reason. He hadn’t been aware that his jealousy was so apparent.  
  
“Even if it’s not what you really want to do,” Chad finished.  
  
Uryuu couldn’t find an answer, and Chad was silent.  
  
_Let me_. Orihime’s voice.  
  
“It’s not a bad thing,” she said as soon as she had the phone. “Uryuu, don’t you see? That’s one of the things that’s so amazing about you.”  
  
Uryuu frowned at the table. “No. I don’t believe that.”  
  
Incredibly, Orihime laughed. “I’ll convince you later, then, because that’s not the point. The point is... we don’t want anything that happens with us to be something that you don’t want, okay? We don’t want anything to be something that you do only because you _think_ it’s the right thing to do, when you really hate it.”  
  
It was easy enough to unravel the tangle of her sentences. “But I don’t hate it. I don’t hate this.”  
  
“Really?” The smile was back in her voice.  
  
There was a long pause while he tried to decide how much he needed to say. He wanted them to enjoy themselves, wanted them to take full advantage of that rush that came with seeing someone you like so very much after a long absence. He didn’t want the fact that he wasn’t there to lessen the intensity of it. And... he was grateful, almost _pathetically_ grateful that they were trying to include him, anyway.  
  
In the end, he didn’t say any of it. He grinned and hoped that Orihime could hear at least some of it in his voice. “Yeah. Really.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“So, should I get off the phone now? And you can send me pictures?”  
  
“Stay on the phone!”  
  
He laughed quietly. “All right. Send the pictures to my email, then.”  
  
Orihime made a sound that he only ever heard when they were naked together, a pleased, almost smug humming sound. It sent a thrill of desire down his spine that pooled between his hips, turning and twisting as he listened to her breathe. He heard a shuffle, a rustle, a low, breathy gasp. Chad murmured something unintelligible in the background.  
  
“Check your mail,” Orihime said.  
  
Heart thudding in anticipation, Uryuu quickly opened his browser window and logged in. He clicked on his new message.  
  
The attached image was from Orihime’s view, the camera aimed lower this time. The camera had captured her hips and spread thighs, Chad’s face kissing her inner thigh, his fingers stroking through her tight auburn curls. Uryuu made a little sound into the phone and shifted in his chair.  
  
Orihime moaned softly. “Again,” she said.  
  
The next image was from the same angle, and now Chad’s hands were cradling Orihime’s outer thighs, his head was turned slightly to the side and his mouth was open, the edge of his tongue visible as the rest of it disappeared into her.  
  
"Oh, Orihime," Uryuu murmured.  
  
“Uryuu..." Orihime whispered. "I want to kiss you. I want your hands on me.”  
  
“Me too," Uryuu whispered back.  
  
Orihime gasped in pleasure, and Uryuu felt his cock twitch in his underwear. He shifted again uncomfortably, and spread his legs slightly to relieve some of the pressure.  
  
New message. He clicked to it, his mouth dry. It showed Orihime now, from Chad’s viewpoint. Her eyes were nearly closed, her lips parted, her breasts round and pale and bare, and Chad’s hand rested gently on her stomach, his thumb caressing her navel.  
  
“Oh,” Uryuu said.  
  
Orihime breathed in response, then: “I can almost feel you touching me.”  
  
Uryuu swallowed. He stared at the picture, and he could too; could almost feel the soft texture of her skin under his fingers, could almost feel the way her nipples would press against his palms, hard and pebbled. He stared at her image and imagined licking her stomach, remembered the way her skin tasted, the way she would moan when he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked.  
  
“I can feel it,” he whispered. “I can almost taste you.”  
  
Her gasp made him ache for her. His palms tingled. Small muscles in his groin tightened, and his cock shifted and strained in his pants.  
  
“God, I want you,” he said softly. To the sound of her shaky breathing, he reached forward and dragged a finger over his screen, tracing the swell of her breast, the curve of her waist, the bump of her hipbone. He closed his eyes and imagined going lower, dragging his fingertips through her damp curls, parting her wet lips and sliding his fingers inside her. He groaned.  
  
“Touch yourself,” she breathed.  
  
His eyes shot open and he swallowed, the sound loud to his ears. A rumble of thunder echoed, shaking the windows of the classroom, and he heard a bright burst of chatter from the hall.  
  
_Could I? Could I really do that here?_  
  
He looked down at his crotch, his arousal unmistakable and obscene. He looked back at the image of Orihime’s body being touched by Chad’s hand.  
  
A new message appeared in his inbox.  
  
“Please, Uryuu. Do this with us," Orihime said.  
  
He breathed out heavily and tapped his touchpad with a shaking finger, and he groaned when the image popped up on his screen: Orihime from the waist down, her thighs spread wide, and the broad, ruddy head of Chad’s cock pressed against her. Even in this low-quality image, he could see that the swell of Chad’s head was shining with wetness, as were Chad’s fingers, and that Orihime’s labia were plump and flushed pink with arousal.  
  
“All right. I will,” Uryuu whispered. He lowered his hand to his lap and tentatively cupped his erection.  
  
“Mmmh.” Orihime’s deliciously low, rough humming sound again. “Are you hard?”  
  
Uryuu laughed briefly, breathlessly, and gave himself a gentle squeeze. “Of course.”  
  
He fumbled one-handed with his pants. “Send me another one, like that. When he’s... " Feeling awkward, Uryuu swallowed and licked his lips. He pulled the tab of his zipper down. “Going in.”  
  
Uryuu glanced nervously at the door, then reached inside his pants and carefully withdrew his cock.  
  
“Are you touching yourself?” Orihime’s voice was low and hoarse, and Uryuu closed his eyes to listen to her hitching breath. He slid his fingers up the underside of his cock, and it was unbelievable how having her on the phone changed what would normally be such a low-intensity sensation into such a delicious shock of pleasure.  
  
“Yeah.” He wrapped his hand around his erection and gave it a slow pump. Mouth open, panting into the receiver, Uryuu stroked himself in time with Orihime’s shaky breaths.  
  
“Ooooh,” she moaned, followed by a sharp hiss. He groaned. He knew that sound very well, had made it himself--when Chad finally pushed inside him, always just a little too big and long and thick for the first few minutes. It was different for Orihime, he thought, but not much different. Just different enough that her face always looked ecstatic, not pained: mindless with pleasure when Chad slid so carefully inside her.  
  
“Uryuu,” Orihime breathed. The sound of his name while Chad slowly filled her sent heat sizzling through him, and he bit his tongue, his fingers tightening on the phone.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that he had new mail. Cradling the phone between his shoulder and his cheek, he reached out to open the first message, and his hand sped on his cock when the picture loaded: Chad’s cock spreading her open, the very tip of the head buried in her, the flare of the rim cradled by her blushing outer lips.  
  
“Oh god,” he whispered.  
  
The next picture must have been taken only a second or two later, because Chad’s head was inside her now, but not the rest of his long, veined shaft. His thumb rested on the center of the shaft, fingers curled under, steadying it as he pushed deeper.  
  
Uryuu gasped and slid his fingers through the wetness at his slit, smearing it down his shaft. He could see it as clearly as if he was there with them: Chad rocking his hips slowly, pushing in a half-inch deeper with each thrust, his cock wetter each time he pulled out.  
  
“Oh god, Orihime.”  
  
“Uryuu... I want you so bad.”  
  
He groaned and leaned back, giving himself long, twisting strokes, now made slick and easy by his precum. He looked at the image on his screen and imagined himself sliding inside her, imagined the sweet wet clench of her body around his cock. He gasped, and he could almost smell her, the light scent of her perfume and the deeper, musky heat of her arousal mingled with his own, and with Chad’s. All three of them together, oh god, and he wanted nothing more than to be home with them, taking part in this directly.  
  
He groaned in desire, frustration, need.  
  
“Breathe with me,” Orihime whispered, and Uryuu grasped onto this. Her breathing was rapid and shuddery, and when he matched her tempo it made him slightly dizzy. His arousal spiked, and breathing with her like this, he almost felt like he was there with them again.  
  
He heard Chad groan loudly, heard Orihime moan, and he couldn’t help but to moan with them. He slid his thumb over his now exquisitely sensitive head and slicked the added wetness down his cock, then cradled the phone against his shoulder again to pull the tails of his shirt out, spreading them on either side of his cock.  
  
“Oh,” Orihime gasped. “Oh, oh yeah, _Yasutora_...”  
  
Uryuu couldn’t match her breathing any longer; his was much too rapid for that, completely out of control. He glanced at the image on his screen through blurry eyes, then closed them and focused on Orihime and Chad’s escalating moans and gasps.  
  
“Uryuuuu...”  
  
Uryuu felt as if he were beyond words now. All he could do was pant into the phone.  
  
“Mmmh, I’m so close... come with me,” Orihime said, her voice hoarse and so shaky that Uryuu knew her hand was between her legs, wet fingers flicking rapidly.  
  
Uryuu whimpered, then bit his lip, a small part of his conscious mind still aware that he was in a public place.  
  
“Uryuu. Oh god, do it, please. I want to... hear you."  
  
Uryuu leaned back in his chair and panted loudly into the phone. “Okay,” he managed, jerking himself so fast his hand made wet slapping sounds against his skin. “Hnnnngh--”  
  
“Yeah,” Orihime urged. "That's good, _good._ "  
  
“Ah, ah!” he gasped before he had the presence of mind to clamp his teeth shut and aim high, and he hissed out the pleasure of his orgasm when it hit him. Toes curled up tight in his shoes, he trembled all over as it tore through him, splashing hot, milky trails of semen up onto his shirt. Almost finished, Orihime’s high, shuddery moans reached him, and he rasped, “God, Orihime.”  
  
Uryuu was still trembling through the last shocks of orgasm and Orihime’s moans had just started to quiet when he heard Chad groan, the sound rough and guttural. Uryuu gave himself another stroke instinctively and grunted at the sharp, oversensitive sensation. He let go of himself and breathed, listening raptly to Chad and Orihime as they came down from the peak together.  
  
Uryuu sighed and wiped his hand carefully on the tail of his shirt, and after a moment, Orihime laughed softly.  
  
“What?” he asked, and it was impossible not to grin.  
  
“I was... so embarrassed when we started,” she said, and it sounded as if she were still getting her breath back.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I didn’t know if you’d... I don’t know, if you’d be mad.”  
  
“Why would I be mad?”  
  
“Well, not mad.” A brief, entirely comfortable silence stretched between them as Uryuu stood and zipped up, then gingerly removed his shirt. He checked his undershirt to ensure that no fluid had bled through before he gave his hand a final wipe, rolled the shirt up tightly and shoved it into a pocket of his bag.  
  
Orihime sighed. “Maybe I thought you’d be offended or something. Think it was terrible of me to send you dirty pictures.”  
  
Uryuu smiled, amused by how close she’d gotten to the truth of it. “I did think it was... a little strange. But only for a minute.”  
  
“That’s okay. It _was_ a little strange. But I liked it,” Orihime said, then she yawned extravagantly. “Chad wants to say hi.”  
  
“Hey,” Chad said into the receiver, his voice rough and sleepy.  
  
“Hey,” Uryuu repeated, and he suddenly felt self-conscious. He had to remind himself that Chad had also participated, after all.  
  
“I wish you were here, too,” Chad said.  
  
Uryuu went warm all over. “I know.”  
  
He sat there grinning silently into the phone, knowing that Chad was doing the same on the other end, until a beep startled him out of his daze.  
  
“Hang on,” he said, and he thumbed the buttons of his phone to access his new message.  
  
**< 3<3<3!!!**, it said.  
  
Attached was a picture of Chad and Orihime, their flushed cheeks jammed together, their hair sweaty and messy and clinging to their cheeks. Orihime was sticking her tongue out at the camera, her eyes sparkling, and Chad was caught in mid-speech, his cheeks dimpled with a smile, the phone against his ear looking tiny in his hand. He’d never seen a better picture of either of them.  
  
Finally, he checked the time after being in conscious denial of it for the past... twenty minutes, since he'd gotten the first text message. He was slightly surprised; that hadn’t lasted nearly as long as it had felt.  
  
He clicked back, a part of him hoping he’d be able to stop all this silly grinning before someone caught him doing it.  
  
“You didn’t have to rush things for me,” he said.  
  
“You’ve got your exam. Didn’t want to mess you up,” Chad said. “Besides, we’ll take our time later. Won’t we.” The promise in Chad’s voice made Uryuu suppress a shiver.  
  
“Yeah. We will.”  
  
Uryuu sighed, then glanced at the time again.  
  
“Don’t worry about dinner,” Chad said. “We’ll get delivery. Come home as soon as you can.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Uryuu didn’t want to go, but he could use a good hand-washing and a bottle or two of water before his exam, and besides, whoever used this classroom would likely show up any minute now. “I’ve got to go,” he said.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Give her a kiss for me, all right?”  
  
“All right.”  
  
_Good luck! Good luck!_ he heard Orihime sing out in the background.  
  
“See you soon,” Uryuu said.  
  
“Good,” Chad said, and still smiling, Uryuu ended the call.  
  
  
end!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This threesome has lived in my head over the years, even when I'm off in other fandoms doing things. I love every side of the triangle SO! MUCH! I can't breathe sometimes lol


End file.
